Can't Stay Away
by HeySoulSister9
Summary: One shot set after the series 1 finale. A month ago King Minos warned Jason to stay away from Ariadne and so they haven't seen each other since. But not even the king can stand in the way of true love- and Jason can't stay away from her any longer.


**This is a one shot written for a prompt from oliverpowell511. I started it ages ago but got completely mixed up with exams that I forgot about it, so I'm sorry for the long wait. Hope it makes up for it :) x**

_**Prompt: It has been a month since Minos told Jason to stay away from Ariadne and they have not seen each other since.**_

* * *

Can't Stay Away

It had been four and a half weeks since I had last spoken to her. Four and a half long, miserable weeks since the day in Poseidon's temple where she had stood with her back towards me as Minos told me to forget the feelings I had for her.

_"Whatever feelings you have for her, you must forget them. Ariadne is of royal blood, nothing can ever happen between you."_

Minos was a ignorant fool.

Did he honestly think I could just forget these feelings? That I could just switch off the intense love- that flooded through every vein and fibre in my body- as easily as a tap. That I could ever lose the warmth that burned inside me every time she smiled, or the tingling sensation that sent my world spinning every time her hazelnut eyes caught mine.

Minos obviously knew nothing of love.

If I could control my feelings so easily, surely I would not have let myself fall so deeply in love with a girl who would be forever out of my reach. Surely I would not allow myself to become so enchanted with this girl, knowing that nothing could ever be permitted to happen between us. Surely if I could forget my feelings for her I would have done so a long time ago, and save myself the heartbreak every time I see her, knowing that we can never be together.

But I couldn't forget these feelings.

And I didn't want to.

I had never loved anyone as much as I love Ariadne, and I wasn't going to give up on her, give up on the future we could have together.

I couldn't stay away any longer.

I needed to see her: to tell her how much I loved her and that nobody (not even the king) could keep us apart.

I believe that when the oracle spoke of my great destiny she didn't simply mean I was to slay minotaurs and minaeds, I believe it is my destiny to be with Ariadne. To one day marry her and... become king.

§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§

She always came to Poseidon's temple at the same time every night; and each night I was there, hidden behind a pillar sneaking glances at her as she prayed.

Every night I yearned to speak to her but she was always accompanied by a large squadron of guards: 20 or so. Minos was obviously paranoid about any harm coming to her (seeing as she was almost executed right beneath his nose) and now he would not let her leave the palace, the only exception being to visit the temple; and even then she was always heavily guarded.

But his precautions were ineffective anyway, one threat from Pasiphae and all of his guards had readily stood by and watched as Ariadne was sent to her death. So why did Minos believe that he could still trust them to protect her now.

I would protect her. I wouldn't ever let any harm come to her, no matter the cost. So why didn't Minos trust me?

I saw Ariadne tilt her head slightly and flash a smile at me, her eyes bright and a soft, orange glow cast onto her face by the flickering candlelight.

And that's why I came here night after night. One smile from her and my whole world seemed brighter.

It was then that something curious happened. Ariadne's hands moved from the alter to the chunky, gold necklace that was resting just above her dress neckline, and unattached a tiny, flat object that had been hidden there.

Keeping her back to the guards she inconspicuously slipped the object onto the altar and pushed it behind one of the candles. Turning away from the altar to face the guards, she flashed me a quick, mischievous smile, her eyes alight with something I couldn't quite detect.

As she addressed the guards all the emotion drained from her face and she became completely deadpan and her voice completely level as she addressed the guards.

"I am ready to return to the palace."

"Very well my lady." One of the guards replied and they escorted her from the temple in a fashion almost identical to the way they marched her towards the brazen bull.

Once the temple doors were firmly shut I slipped out from behind the stone pillar and made my way towards the altar.

Tucked away behind the candle was a small piece of folded parchment. My heart started pounding as I unfolded it and saw the single line of delicate writing.

_"I need to see you. I'm going out of my mind. Ariadne x."  
_  
It was short- I knew she couldn't say anything detailed lest it be found by anyone other than me- yet it said everything I needed to know.

She wanted to see me. She wasn't ignoring her feelings as Minos had no doubt tried to persuade her to.

She was _'going out of her mind'_.

I can safely say I know the feeling.

Nothing seemed right without her. My world was empty, the things that once made me happy could not lighten my spirit anymore- not in the way she could. I just needed to see her.

I couldn't stay away any longer.

§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§

She was stood in her chambers with her back towards me, swaying slightly on the spot, her nightdress flowing around her ankles as she sang under her breath; the sound so soft and melodic I could barely hear her.

I smiled to myself. It was rare to see her so relaxed and it dawned on me the fact that there was so little opportunities for her to just be herself- not the stoic and regal Princess that everyone saw.

I silently jumped down from the window ledge and crept towards her.

Her back was still towards me and I could hear her singing more distinctively now, though it was still no more than a whisper. I slipped my arms around her and rested my chin on top of her head.

She stiffened instinctively and let out a small cry. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Hearing my voice she seemed to realise who it was and she instantly relaxed into my arms.

"You startled me Jason." she said in a slightly annoyed voice, but she couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear, "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Maybe." Ariadne said with a mischievous smile.

A small laugh escaped my lips and she turned to face me.

Oh, I had missed her so much these past weeks.

"I wasn't quite expecting you to climb up the palace walls and in through my bedchamber window. That was very daring of you." Her eyes were twinkling as she spoke to me. Of course she could have been being sarcastic, but I'm sure it was admiration in her eyes.

"Well, somehow I fancy the idea of knocking on the palace doors and demanding entry, or being chased by guards. But, at the moment I would have done anything to see you." I replied, my eyes locked with hers.

"It has been too long." Ariadne said, her voice pained and a frown appearing on her forehead.

"Yes. Four and a half weeks."

"32 days exactly." She said with a sad smile. "Not a day goes by that I do not think of you."

"And I you. I cannot tell you how glad I was to receive your letter. To know that you hadn't dismissed your feelings for me." I reached for her delicate hands and held them in my own. I saw her eyes light up and the crease in her forehead disappear.

"Jason I could never do that. Never." She spoke the words with such certainty that it warmed my heart and sent a shiver up my spine.

"Ariadne I should have said this a while ago... Ariadne I ―"

There was a sudden loud knock at the door.

Ariadne instantly dropped my hands and pushed me towards her bed.

"Hide underneath. Quickly!" she urged.

I did as she said and crawled underneath the bed as she hurried to the door.

As soon as I was out of sight I heard the door creak open.

The action was met with a deep, impassive voice that I didn't recognise.

"I was sent by the King to give you these. He prays that you will recover shortly." The voice said.

"Is that all?" Ariadne asked politely.

"Yes my lady." The man replied.

"Then thank you, and you may tell my father that I am sure to be fully recovered by the morning."

"Of course my lady." And with a shuffle of feet and the clink of armour the man's retreating footsteps could be heard.

The door creaked shut.

I slid out from underneath the bed and jumped to my feet. Ariadne was placing a bowl of something on the table but I didn't see what it was: I had eyes only for her.

"Are you alright?" I asked with concern, my hands moving to hold both her shoulders. "Are you unwell? Is this why you haven't been leaving the palace? Ariadne please tell me you're ok." I couldn't stop the panic raising in my voice. My eyes searched hers for a trace of anything that would lead me to an explanation.

"I'm okay Jason." She replied calmly.

She could tell I didn't believe her. She placed her palm on my cheek and smiled reassuringly.

"I simply told my father I was feeling unwell so that I could spend the evening alone in my chambers... so that I could see you."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"You're definitely not unwell?" I asked in confirmation.

"I am perfectly well now that you're here." she said softly. There was no mischievous glint in her eyes or smile on her lips as I had expected when she said those words. She was completely sincere.

I closed my eyes and leaned forwards, capturing her rosy lips with mine. My whole world soared and it felt as if I was flying high above the city of Atlantis. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and melted into her; lost in the absolute bliss of the first kiss we had shared in four and a half painful weeks.

§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§s§

It had been a bowl of strawberries which the guard had brought to Ariadne's door. Apparently her father always sent them when she was ill; as it was something her mother used to do when she was a child to cheer her up when she was sick. I could see the sadness building in her eyes as she spoke about her mother.

"Do you miss her?" I had asked quietly.

"All the time." She responded in a small voice.

"Me too."

And that's all we said on the matter. She could talk to me about it whenever she needed to and I would gladly listen and give her comfort. But tonight was not the time for reminiscing about old times or bringing back painful memories. We were here- together- after so long, and we both knew how important it was to make the most of every second.

Which brought us to where we are now, me sitting on Ariadne's bed with my legs stretched in front of me and Ariadne's head resting in my lap. I was feeding her the strawberries, holding them against her luscious lips and watching as she gently bit into them, small sighs of delight escaping as she did so.

She tells me strawberries have always been her favourite food in all of Atlantis.

I was telling her about my day- whilst absentmindedly curling strands of her dark hair around my fingers- as she loved to hear about everything that happened outside the palace walls. It was times like these where I could see how lonely she was, trapped in these stone walls, and how much she longed for a normal life.

"I can't tell you how glad I am that you came here tonight. I know it is dangerous for you to do so." Ariadne said after a long silence.

"I would risk anything just to see you. Despite what your father said, I couldn't stay away from you any longer."

"Good, because I fear if you did I would completely lose my mind." I let out a small, contented laugh before she continued.

"Jason. What my father said... it's not true. We can be together, I'm certain of it. We just have to be careful because he can't ever know."

"You're sure about this, you definitely want to be with me... against your father's will."

"Jason, I have never been more certain of anything in my entire life." She said with a genuine smile and my whole world started to spin as my lips crashed against hers.


End file.
